


Lost & Found

by Partner_In_Time



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partner_In_Time/pseuds/Partner_In_Time
Summary: Alex loses something important to her during a fight with some aliens but it's okay because Kara is there to save the day, in more ways than one.





	

 

 

“Have you ever noticed that every bad alien we ever hunt hides in some creepy old warehouse?”

“Hey! That’s what Barry always says!” Kara says happily as she lands next to her.

“Ok, you really need to introduce me to your other dimension buddies and soon.” Alex replies as she loads her rifle and secures her sidearm on its holster.

“Oh yes! That would be so much fun! I know you and Sara will hit it right away and of course you’re going to love Barry since you’re both into science stuff, and then there’s …”

“Supergirl enough rambling, we are ready to begin the operation” J’onn cuts in from Alex’s other side as he motions for the soldiers behind them to get ready.

“Oh yeah, sorry” Kara nods sheepishly and straightens her shoulders.

“Listen up.” J’onn raises his voice as the troops gather around to hear his instructions. “We do not know anything about these creatures other than they are extremely strong and they will not hesitate to kill you. Give them no openings and do not let them touch you. Their claws can and will tear through you like knife cuts butter.”

“There are two of these things but there could be more so keep your eyes open and do not let your guard down.” Alex adds “Supergirl will try and keep them busy long enough so we can subdue them, but it’s not going to be easy.”

“Supergirl will enter first and engage them. I will lead Alpha Squad thought the front and Agent Danvers will lead Beta Squad in from the back. You each know what you have to do. We need to be quick and efficient. Let’s move out” J’onn finishes as the men split into two groups.

Alex nods on her team and gestures them to follow her when an arm grabs her shoulder.

“Hey be careful out there, ok?” says Kara looking a little worried.

“Of course” Alex replies with a reassuring smile that makes Kara smile a bit. “Now go get them Supergirl”

Alex gives her a quick wink and joins the guys who quickly fall into formation behind her as she leads them to their position.

Kara watches them until they disappear behind the warehouse. Even though they have executed this particular plan many times before, she has this bad feeling she can’t shake off.

With a sigh she rubs her face and takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She has no reason to worry. Alex is a trained agent. She can take care of herself and she has proven it many times.

“Supergirl, everyone is in position.” J’onn’s voice crackles thought the comms.

“Okay I’m going in”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Alex notices as soon as Beta squad walks through the door is that the two aliens have become four.

Alpha squad has their hands full trying to contain one alien, while a transformed J’onn is fighting against the second and Supergirl is currently pinned to the ground by the third while the last one is repeatedly punching her.

Naturally Alex makes a beeline for that alien.

She unloads half the clip into its back before it turns to her with an angry roar, its black eyes immediately locking on her.

Alex has stared down lots of threatening aliens that can rip her in half with a flick of their wrist, so she isn’t fazed. She stays her course pressing hard on the trigger, forcing it to take a step back and cover its head.

The soldiers behind her know what she wants them to do before she evens tells them. Half break from the formation rushing to help J’onn, while the others join her in shooting down the one in front of them.

Supergirl uses this distraction to her advantage. She grabs the alien pinning her and flies it straight up through the roof disappearing into the sky above.

_Yup she’s throwing it to space._

Thinks Alex with a small smile that doesn’t last long.

Her target, angered by the demise of its friend, lets out a deafening roar and charges them.

“Spread out” Alex calls over her shoulder as she rolls out of the way.

Unfortunately not everyone has the same reflexes she has. The monster slams into Jones throwing him out of the door they just came in from.

For an alien of this size it is pretty fast, Alex notes as she counts the seconds it takes for the alien to spin around and punch another one of her agents. Greenfield falls to the ground unmoving and Alex prays he’s still alive.

“Are those claws?” Asks Vasquez from her side as she gets back to her feet.

Sure enough the alien growls at them and extends claws from the tips of its four fingers.

“Of course they are” Vasquez answers her own question.

“Move!” yells Alex as the alien focuses on Vasquez and leaps straight at her.

Based on its attack speed and after years of training with the other woman, Alex knows that Vasquez’s reaction speed is not fast enough to dodge the incoming attack.

Without thinking she extends her arm and pushes the agent out of the way, but she must have miscalculated her own speed because the claws dig into the outside of her forearm before she rolls out of the way.

Alex knows right away that the cut is deep and judging from the amount of blood, the alien probably hit an artery.

Still she can’t focus on her wound because the alien attacks her as soon as she gets on her feet.

It punches her right in the chest and she flies, breaking through the wooden wall of the warehouse.

She lands on her back skidding to halt a few moments later.

Alex rolls to her side painfully as she struggles to breathe past the pain in her chest.

Her throat constricts as blood floods her mouth and she coughs trying to free her windpipe.

Her chest is burning and she understands that she probably has a collapsed lung and a couple of broken ribs.

_Kara is going to kill me._

* * *

 

She remembers pieces of what happened after that.

Faint memories of Kara placing her on a stretcher, her face never leaving Alex’s field of view as she is pushed further into the DEO.

Kara looked like an angel with the white lights passing by above her head, illuminating her golden locks, like a halo.

She remembers the moment Kara’s face is replaced by mask covered faces as she enters the operating room.

Then a mask is strapped on her own face and after that she blacks out, as the anesthesia does its work.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alex wakes up the first thing she notices is the terrible pounding in her head.

Her throat is dry and she feels like someone forced her to swallow a bottle of sand.

The lights in the room are too bright when her eyes open and she groans in discomfort.

“Alex!” sounds a familiar voice to her right and she feels a soft hand on her cheek.

“Hey Kara” she mumbles, smiling at the sight of Kara’s familiar face leaning over her.

“Hey dummy” the Kryptonian smiles as the worry leaves her eyes “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap, but your smile helps” Alex replies tiredly as she pushes a stray golden lock behind Kara’s face.

Kara giggles shyly lowering her head and looking back at Alex through her eyelashes.

It wasn’t the drugs, or the near death experience or even the suppressed feelings from all these years that make Alex take the risk.

No, it was just that Kara looked so beautiful in that moment that she couldn’t help it.

Before she knows it she has closed the gap between them and her lips touch Kara’s.

It takes a second for Kara to realize what’s happening but then she’s kissing her back and it is everything Alex imagined and more.

However a sharp pain in her chest doesn’t let her keep the kiss going.

She pulls back, suddenly realizing how much her whole body was hurting.

“Alex I…” says Kara breathlessly but she’s interrupted by the door opening.

“Alex you’re awake” smiles J’onn as he sees her “Welcome back”

“Thanks J’onn” Alex replies softly looking everywhere but Kara.

“How’s everyone?” she asks absentmindedly as she tries to process what just happened.

“A few broken bones and some bruises but they are fine.” Replies J’onn placing a strong hand on her shoulder “You on the other hand should be more careful”

“I know but someone had to save Vasquez’s ass” she smiles but they are interrupted again by Winn this time.

“Hey Alex good to see you awake.” He smiles from the doorway.

“Thanks”

“Um Supergirl, Director you are needed in the control room, there is a situation in the electricity factory”

“We’ll be right there” nods J’onn before turning to Alex “You get some rest. The doctors will want to run some more tests on you”

“Ok”

J’onn leaves with Kara following behind him but she lingers right at the doorway half turning towards Alex, without looking at her.

“Um we… um… we’ll talk later…” she trails off, looking at a spot right next to Alex’s head.

“Yeah…” Alex nods softly watching as Kara leaves, her cape flowing behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

The doctor came in just like J’onn said. They run their tests on her and told her she was free to go home, only if she promised to take it easy and not do any strenuous activity that could harm her.

Of course if it was anyone but her, the doctors would keep them for at least two days to make sure that nothing happened, however it was different for Alex.

After years of visiting the medical wing the doctors knew by now to never try and keep her in for more than a day if her condition allows it.

And of course her knowledge of biology and first aid puts them at ease about letting the agent go.

Still Alex needed help.

Having three broken ribs, a half healed lung and a mostly useless right arm was making it impossible for her to drive a car much less her motorcycle.

Asking Kara for help was out of the question.

Besides she and J’onn were still busy dealing with the alien at the electricity factory.

So she was free to go home but she had no way of actually achieving that.

She was staring at the ceiling of her room listing the few people that she felt comfortable asking for help.

They weren’t that many. And most of them were out of town.

She was thinking which agent she would ask to give her a ride when Vasquez entered the room.

“Hey Danvers I heard you were awake” She said closing the door behind her.

“I thought you were on the field” frowns Alex buttoning up the last button on her shirt.

Usually when Alex was not available Vasquez would take her place leading troops on operations. It made sense that J’onn would have her with him so Alex didn’t even think she would be free to give her a ride.

“I would be but J’onn asked me to stay back and keep an eye on you” Vasquez replies walking over to where Alex was sitting and offering her a hand “He was worried you might try to do something stupid like drive yourself home while you’re injured.”

“He knows me too well” Alex smirks accepting her hand.

Vasquez pulls her on her feet and she stumbles a bit before catching her balance.

“Hey there, you sure you can walk?” Vasquez asks having seen the wince on her face.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve had worse.” Alex dismissed her concern with a wave of her hand as she straightens up and heads for the door.

“I know but that doesn’t diminish the importance of your current injuries” Vasquez falls into step beside her.

“The doctors cleared me for a reason”

“Yeah that reason being they’re scared of you”

Alex smirks at that, shrugging sheepishly.

“Where are we going anyway? The parking area is on the other side of the building” Vasquez frowns confused.

“The locker room. I have to get my stuff you know”

“This isn’t like that time when you said you were going to the bathroom but ditched me and went home, is it? Cause Henshaw put me on desk duty for a month after that.”

“That’s the reason he did that? I always wondered but her never gave me a real answer” Alex chuckles amused.

“Well he didn’t put it in words but I could tell from the look on his eyes when I told him.”

“Well this isn’t like that time”

“I am still not leaving you out of my sight”

Alex laughs at that and immediately regrets it.

“Oh damn, it hurts to laugh” she groans clutching her side.

“You’ve had broken ribs before” Vasquez points out “How could you forget it hurts to laugh?”

“I have no idea” She replies as they enter the locker room, Vasquez laughing quietly behind her.

“Come on get your stuff so I can get you home and you can get some rest” Vasquez ushers her to her locker.

“Yes Ma’am” replies Alex teasingly opening her locker.

Vasquez rolls her eyes, taking her phone out and leaning on the lockers across from her.

_My jacket, phone, house keys, wallet, badge, sunglasses, gun, bike keys stay here so I won’t have to carry them, what else?_

She’s missing something.

Something important she knows but can’t quite put her finger on it.

“Hey Vasquez?” she calls over her shoulder.

“Mmm?” the agent grunts distracted by something on her phone.

“Are you sure everything is here? You guys didn’t forget anything right?”

“Yes. Everything you had on you at the field is there. It’s standard procedure to put everything there.”

 “Is that so?” Alex mumbles reaching to adjust her watch, a habit of hers when she’s trying to remember something.

Except this time instead of the worn leather her fingers come into contact with the bandage covering her entire right forearm.

“No no no no…” she whispers as she starts franticly searching her locker.

“Are you alright Danvers?” asks Vasquez who now frowns at her.

“My watch!” Alex abandons the search. She turns and matches over to Vasquez grabbing her by the shoulders.

“My watch.” She repeats “I had a watch. I always wear it. It had to be on me when you brought me in, where is it?”

Vasquez just stares back at her scared at the intensity of her eyes. She opens her mouth to answer but her brain can’t find the words she’s looking for.

“Where is it?” Alex yells this time shaking her.

“There wasn’t a watch on you Danvers.” Vasquez replies, shaken from her yell “I brought your things back. You didn’t have a watch”

“That’s impossible I always wear it.”

“I’m sure-“

“It has a silver frame and a black leather strap”

“Danvers-“

“It had to be on me!”

“There was no watch!” Yells Vasquez frustrated and pulls away from her grasp.

“Shit, I’m sorry” mumbles Alex as she takes a step back and runs her hands through her hair.

Vasquez readjust her shirt, silently watching her as she starts pacing.

Alex gaze falls to her wounded arm once again as a thought crosses her mind.

“My arm… The watch… It must had been cut off when that alien hit me. It must still be in the warehouse” she mutters to herself.

“Umm”

“Change of plans Vasquez” Alex says putting on her jacket as she marches to the door “You are driving me to that warehouse so I can find my watch.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do that.” Replies Vazquez using her professional voice as she squares her shoulders.

Alex’s eyes narrow as she slowly turns towards the agent and tilts her head.

“That is an order Agent Vasquez” she glares.

“I am sorry but I cannot do that.”

“If you do not follow my orders I will personally make sure you’re stuck in desk duty for the rest of the year” Alex threatens slowly walking to stand in front of her “Am I clear?”

“Yes Ma’am” says Vasquez folding her arms behind her back “But the warehouse is no more”

“What do you mean?” blinks Alex in surprise.

“After you got injured Supergirl used her heat vision against the alien who attacked you and accidentally set the warehouse on fire.”

Alex closes her eyes tightly, already knowing what was coming next.

“Everything was destroyed.”

It still hurt.

“There’s only ashes now.”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t a very expensive watch.

It was simple.

A silver frame with a black strap. There was nothing special to it. No secret to its mechanism, nothing special to the design.

Just a plain old wristwatch.

The leather strap was a little worn out at the edges and the glass had a small crack over the number six.

It was her father’s favorite watch.

So yes, in a way it was special.

But only to Alex.

She still remembers the time her father gave it to her.

She was 16 and she couldn’t stop worrying when her father told them that he was going away on a work related trip.

She clung to him, following him everywhere. Trying to change his mind and get him to stay. But he was adamant.

When the time came and he had to leave Alex stayed back as he said his goodbyes to her mother and Kara. She was mad at him.

He called her over and asked her to walk him to his car, far from the others, even though they couldn’t exactly get away from Kara’s hearing range.

He told her to take care of Kara and her mother while he was away and when he spotted the worry and apprehension in her eyes, he bent down to her level, took off his watch and gave it to her.

“This is my favorite watch” he said. “Your mother gave this to me on our first anniversary. I’ve been wearing it ever since. I never take it off and I always take care of it. Keep it safe for me because I am going to want it back.”

He smiled and kissed her head and then he got into his car and left.

Just like that.

He never returned to claim it.

A part of her still believes that one day he’s going to knock on her door and ask for it.

And so like her father before her, ever since that watch came into her possession she hasn’t let it out of her sight.

It’s a permanent part of her.

At first an assurance that he would return.

And now a constant reminder of her father and her last promise to him. 

Now it was gone.

Vanished.

Burned out of existence.

Alex doesn’t realize how much this has affected her until she’s alone in her house.

She’s pacing in her living room, ignoring the pain in her chest and arm that is steadily increasing now that the drugs were wearing off.

A bottle of whiskey is open on the table along with an empty glass. She knows she shouldn’t be drinking but she can’t help it.

There are tears in her eyes threatening to fall but she’s doesn’t let them.

_It’s just a watch. Don’t be stupid. You have so many memories of him, he won’t disappear just because you lost the watch._

Alex’s eyes fall on her father’s picture on top of the fireplace and for a second his eyes glare back at her with such distain and hate that takes the breath out of her.

Her wounded lung and ribs can’t take the strain and she ends up in a painful coughing fit.

She struggles to take a breath in but it’s impossible and she falls to her knees, desperately clawing at her throat.

Her hands start shaking and the spot on her wrist where she used to wear the watch starts burning.

The biology expert in her knows exactly what’s happening and how to stop it but her body will not follow her commands.

There’s a gust of wind and suddenly she’s not alone in the room.

Soft hands grab hers and Alex looks up to see Kara’s beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

“Alex what’s wrong? What’s happening?” she asks, her voice full of worry.

“I-I-I’m h-having a p-panic attack” Alex manages to wheeze out through clenched teeth.

“Ok Alex I need you to focus on me? Can you do that?” Alex nods weakly through the pain. Kara tenderly touches her chin and lifts her head so their gazes meet.

“You can get through this Alex.” Kara says as she grabs the agent’s hand and places on her own chest.

“Concentrate on my breathing.” Alex’s eyes focus on her hand and the feeling of Kara’s beating heart pounding against it.

“Stay in the present Alex. Breath with me”

Alex looks at the ‘S’ on Kara’s chest. She’s still wearing her Supergirl suit and the familiar texture helps her focus.

“Tell me five things you can see.”

Alex blinks at her choice of words but does as she’s told.

“I-I see y-you” she stutters frowning in concentration.

“T-the blue of y-your suit, the c-crest, the scar o-on your forehead... um…” she trails off as she gets a bit lightheaded.

“Alex focus.”

“The crinkle” Kara giggles softly.

“Good job. Now tell me four things you can touch”

“You, the patterns on y-your suit um… “Alex starts more in focus than before “the floor a-and umm… the bandages.” She finishes with a wince remembering the reason she’s in this position right now.

“Now tell me two things you can smell” Kara says tightening her grip on Alex’s hand after she sees the wince.

“You… it’s um… your… perfume and whiskey”

“Okay and one thing you can taste”

_You Kara._

“Whiskey” she lies.

“Good. You did it Alex” Kara smiles reassuringly and strokes her hand with her thumb “I’m proud of you”

“How did you do that?” Alex whispers amazed at how easily Kara got her to calm down.

“I didn’t, you did” Kara says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“What?” Alex shakes her head confused.

“Don’t you remember? I just copied you.” She replies getting on her feet and helping Alex get up as well “You did that when I first started learning about my powers. It always calmed me down”

Kara used to have panic attacks all the time when her senses would get overwhelmed. After the first time it happened Alex spend every free hour she had secretly reading every book she could find regarding panic attacks and how to stop them.

“I had read somewhere that it was a helpful technique for when someone was having a panic attack” Alex smiles.

“What happened Alex?” asks Kara gently.

”Nothing, it’s stupid” Alex shakes her head turning her back on Kara.

“It’s not stupid if it makes you react like that.” Kara says sternly “It matters and so do you” her voice is so sincere that brings a soft smile on Alex’s face, that quickly fade’s as she remembers what happened the last time they saw each other.

“It’s-it’s my watch. I lost it during the fight and Vasquez told me about the warehouse burning down…” Slowly she goes to sit on the couch, putting some distance between them.

“This watch?”

Alex’s head snaps up at those words and sure enough Kara is holding her watch in her hand.

“You-How did you?” she jerks up and takes it from Kara’s extended hand. It’s really her watch. The strap is cut and the glass is a little black from the smoke but other than that it’s the same.

“You never mentioned it and I didn’t want to pressure you…” Kara fidgets with the hem of her skirt “…but I heard you and Jeremiah when he gave it to you. I know how much it means to you so while I was getting Greenfield out of the warehouse, cause of … you know … the flames… I saw it lying there and so I went back for it”

“Kara that’s …”

“I mean the strap is cut but you can fix that. I know it won’t be exactly the same but-“

“Kara!” Alex laces a hand on her shoulder to stop her rant.

“Thank you, this… this… There are no words to explain how much this means to me” she says honestly pulling her into a hug.

Kara hugs her back gently, keeping in mind her injuries.

They stay like that for the longest time until Kara softly pulls back. It surprises Alex since Kara usually is not the one to pull away first.

“I was going to give it to you, when you woke up… but … you … um…” Kara stutters while tugging at her own sleeves.

She’s not looking at Alex and that hurts more than any injury she ever had.

“Ab-bout that, I-um-I-I’m…”

“You know those questions from before?” Kara interrupts her as she starts pacing like Alex did before “When we were kids, I always wondered what your answers would be if you were in my situation.”

“Kara what does that have to do with-“ Alex frowns confused.

“Just let me finish? Please?” Kara says finally looking at her.

She is pleading with her eyes and all Alex can do is nod, too scared to try and form words.

_I really fucked up, didn’t I?_

“For every question my first answer would always be you.” Kara continues her pacing “You were the first thing I saw, the first thing I touched, smelled… but-but that last question, it wasn’t ….” She stops for a moment shutting her eyes in distress. Alex take an involuntary step forward her instinct to comfort Kara too great to ignore. But she stops as Kara opens her eyes and looks right at her.

“After that kiss I um- I know it will sound creepy but I … I know what you taste like… now.” Kara’s bottom lips starts trembling and her eyes suddenly pool with tears. She looks so scared and it makes Alex’s heart break. Alex clenches her fists tightly, the metal of the watch digging into her palms as Kara struggles to keep her feelings in check and stutters over her next words.

“And don’t-don’t tell me that it’s a mistake or that it’s wrong because I want to feel that - you - again. Because now I know you with all my senses and I‘ll never be able to ignore that” she finishes and swallows hard.

“Kara what are you saying?” Alex whispers after a second, unable to comprehend what’s happening.

“What I’m saying is, I want to be with you” Kara says stepping to stand right in front of her.

“If you’ll have me…” Kara tries to smile but fails. Her bottom lip keeps trembling as she searches Alex’s eyes begging her not to shatter her heart into a billion pieces.

Alex takes a big breath, trying to calm her nerves. She knows Kara can hear her heart beating franticly from the way her eyes shift towards her chest. She is ready to ask about it when Alex stops her.

She grabs Kara by the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

Kara actually _stumbles_ from the shock but she quickly kisses her back, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and squeezing tight.

A little too tight.

Alex gasps against her lips and pulls back with a pained groan.

“Oh Rao I’m so sorry!” Kara exclaims loosening her arms and lightly placing them on Alex’s hips.

Alex giggles quietly and buries her face on Kara’s neck, trying to catch her breath.

“Are you okay?” Kara mumbles against her own neck and the vibrations send shivers down her spine.

Alex’s only reply is to kiss her again.


End file.
